


[Vietnamese Translation] "Merlin, he was crying."

by CallMeW



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Nesting, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8017891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeW/pseuds/CallMeW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Có lẽ Eggsy đang làm tổ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vietnamese Translation] "Merlin, he was crying."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saintsavage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintsavage/gifts).
  * A translation of ["Merlin, he was crying."](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5642692) by [saintsavage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintsavage/pseuds/saintsavage). 



> saintsavage's note: một prompt mà tôi không thể không hoàn thiện :)
> 
> (Thanks the lovely author saintsavage for letting me translate this story into Vietnamese!!)

Eggsy đã xoay đi xoay lại người để cố gắng tìm thấy chút thoải mái, nhưng chẳng được ích gì. Việc này mới diễn ra được có vài tiếng mặc dù cứ như là mãi mãi rồi vậy. Vò, lật, tóm lấy lớp ga mềm đang rủ xuống chân giường chỉ để ném nó đi bởi cảm giác thật sai làm sao… Còn Harry thì hoàn toàn chẳng để ý gì cả và đã ngủ say như chết từ ba tiếng trước bằng một cách diệu kì nào đó.

Điều đó có lẽ đã khiến cậu hơi khó chịu một chút. _Đương nhiên ngài ấy phải ngủ ngon lắm chứ, ngài ấy đâu có một vật tròn tròn chết tiệt cứ xoay đi xoay lại trong bụng._  Nhưng không, chẳng công bằng chút nào. Harry đã làm việc không ngừng nghỉ, đã giải quyết mọi công việc có thể trong khả năng để cho cậu có thể thoải mái tận hưởng quyền làm cha một chút.

Bây giờ giá như đầu óc của Eggsy có thể hiểu được điều đó. Cậu cảm thấy như một kẻ _điên_ vậy! Một phút trước cậu đã bật khóc đầy vô lý chỉ vì JB trông mới đáng yêu và dễ thương làm sao khi đang chơi trong đống tuyết và  _Trên thế giới chẳng có gì đáng yêu tới thế đâu nhìn nó đi Harry_ và ngay sau đó thì cậu đã lải nhải về món cá ngừ.

Còn về chuyện này á, không ngủ được? Nó là _tệ nhất_  đấy.

Chẳng có gì cảm thấy đúng đắn cả, ngay cả chiếc áo len mềm tới nực cười mà Harry tặng cậu ngày sinh nhật. Cứ như thể tất cả đống chăn và ga giường của họ bỗng đột nhiên đồng loạt sờn chỉ và gây ngứa vậy, và thế quái nào mà Eggsy biết được lý do cơ chứ.

Tức giận, và quyết tâm tìm được _cái gì đó_ không kinh khủng để cậu có thể bọc mình vào, cậu tiến tới tử đựng đồ. H _ay là do Harry đổi bột giặt? Chẳng hợp lý chút nào, gã này phát điên với việc tiêu một đống tiền vào bột giặt rồi, nhưng chắc là có chuyện gì đó không ổn. Hẳn phải có cái lý do nào đấy cho việc đống chăn nhà mình bỗng trở nên như cứt hết cả._

Sau một lúc thì Eggsy nhận ra rằng trong cổ họng cậu đang có một tiếng rên ư ử. Cậu đã kéo tất cả đống chăn và khăn tắm xuống và ném hết chúng lên sàn, điều đó có khiến cậu cảm thấy tốt hơn một chút, nhưng vẫn chẳng có điều gì là _đúng_ cả.

Hình như Harry có cất vài cái chăn trong phòng làm việc của ngài đúng không? Eggsy thật sự không tự hỏi _vì sao_ mà cậu lại lang thang khắp nhà vào thằng-nào-mà-biết-được giờ chỉ để cố tìm ra một vài cái chăn phù hợp và chẳng có cái nào họ có đáp ứng được cả.

Tầng dưới cũng chẳng cho kết quả gì tốt hơn. Giờ đây Eggsy đang đi từ phòng này sang phòng khác, rên rỉ trong buồn bực. Cuối cùng cậu tới phòng giặt ủi và-trong tất cả mọi việc-cậu bắt đầu kéo từng mảnh quần áo bẩn của Harry ra-cái áo chui đầu mềm mềm, cái áo choàng màu đỏ rượu vang-và rồi xếp chồng chúng lên sàn.

Chẳng mấy chốc thì cậu đã làm được một thứ gần giống một cái tổ và cuộn tròn ngay tại đó trên sàn nhà. Nhưng nó vẫn chẳng đúng chút nào và giờ đây cậu không chỉ khóc thút thít đầy buồn bực nữa mà cậu đang khóc tới mức nấc nghẹn lại, bởi vì cảm giác thật _sai trái_ , hoàn toàn sai trái.

Harry thấy cậu ở đó không lâu sau, một mớ khóc lóc hỗn độn. “Harry, đống chăn này _hỏng_  hết rồi! Sao em chẳng thấy chúng đúng chút nào thế?”

May mắn làm sao vì ngài có vẻ thấu hiểu, cho dù đang nửa tỉnh nửa mơ, đống tóc xoăn rũ rượi rơi trên mặt ngài khi ngài xoa lưng Eggsy và lải nhải những câu an ủi vô nghĩa.

...

Chưa tới một tiếng sau thì Eggsy đã được ngự toạ thoải mái trên giường. Đã tốn một khoảng thời gian để tìm hiểu xem cậu muốn điều gì nhưng khi đã tìm được ra thì rất dễ lựa chọn mọi thứ và sắp xếp chúng đúng như vậy.

Harry đã giải thích vài điều gì đó về bản năng xây tổ và Eggsy đã lờ mờ nhớ rằng mẹ cậu cũng đã làm vài việc tương tự khi bà mang thai Daisy, nhưng cậu đã quá mệt để quan tâm rồi. Cậu hoàn toàn có thể nghĩ về nó ào ngày hôm sau. 

...

Thú thật thì, Merlin không hề vui vẻ khi ông nhận ra một đặc vụ Kingsman đã đột nhập vào nửa tá cửa hàng và ăn cắp toàn bộ số chăn ga gối đệm ở đó. “Nói cho tôi lần nữa tại sao tôi lại đang ngồi xoá đống băng ghi hình ông ăn trộm chăn bông lúc ba giờ sáng?”

“Merlin, thằng nhỏ đã _khóc_ đấy.”

Đáng ngạc nhiên là, lời giải thích đó, khá là hiệu quả.

**Author's Note:**

> Cảm ơn đã đọc tới đây! Mong các bạn thích và nếu có lỗi gì hãy báo với mình để mình khắc phục và chỉnh sửa~~


End file.
